


melon

by Snickfic



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Loki is fine.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	melon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



“Nothing happened,” Loki said, bored, insufferably certain, yet he held still enough against the bunk as Val brushed his clothing aside, searching for blood or bruises. 

He was whole and warm under her hands: his throat and limbs, his ribs and gently swollen belly. Val stuck there, cradling him in her palms like a melon. “It was coming straight toward you. I couldn’t—”

“Yes, you were occupied elsewhere, so I stabbed it. You know, I _have_ kept from dying all these years. Mostly.”

Val’s breath trembled. “Just don’t forget you’re stabbing for two, now.”

Softly, hands over hers: “I won’t.”


End file.
